Frozen On The Lake
by ShadowFire52
Summary: After getting angry at Feliciano for dragging him to a German's house Lovino storms off only to end up on a frozen lake the where he can't move off it to regular snow covered land and keeps sliding farther out. Who ends up finding him? Summery Fail. Sorry


**_Ok so truthfull this is my first time writing SpainxRomano. I think I made Spain a bit too OOC so I'm sorry if I did. And it's a bit rushed because I wanted to get it up before Christmas in less than a week and I had to reado the story and I changed the plot completely so it was a challange. I typed most of this today (while getting destracted A LOT). But here it is. I don't own Hetalia. Just the plot._**

**_-XXXX-_**

He hated it. Hated hated HATED. Every year Feliciano dragged him along to wish a Merry Christmas to everyone and give out little gifts that they had made at the beginning of the month. He didn't hate having to see everyone or giving out gifts. He hated the cold. He didn't like it and it didn't like him. Always been that way and it won't change.

That and the fact that every year Feliciano would ditch him for- "For that damn potato bastard!"

Lovino grumbled as he adjusted his earmuffs and mittens as he walked. When they had been invited into the home of Ludwig and Gilbert he had said hell no and stormed off into the cold. Passing the snow plowed snow piles and larges houses frankly, he had no clue where he was. Most of the time he had tried to avoid this part outside of the city they lived in because well...of Ludwig, Gilbert, and many of the others because they were weird enough at school! And he didn't want anything to do with them.

"Stupid cold. Stupid holiday. Stupid bastard. Stupid brother stu-" he then stopped when his eyes went wide "SHIT! I forgot to drag away Feli! Aw fuck!"

He started to growl and picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the nearest tree. It bounced back and hit him square in the forehead and the Italian started to scream every swear he knew at the top of his lungs as he stumbled backwards and clutched his head.

"Damn rock! Go burn in hell!" he yelled but soon felt his feet slip and he tumbled down a hill. A different swear for every time his back hit the ground.

When his body stopped moving in circles he felt himself moving even though he was holding still. When the moving ceased he slowly cracked open an eye to see where he had ended up.

All around him was ice. Thick frozen ice and it stretched on. It glittered white and he saw the light layers of snow that were still untouched and soft where it hadn't combined with the rest of the ice. He turned to see the large hill he had rolled down and lifted up a hand and flipped it off. Gazing around he became confused.

"There's no lake around here..." he muttered allowed as he stared before adding "I must be somewhere else...but not lost." he thought aloud.

He rubbed his head and there was no blood on his mitten so he put his hands to the ice and pushed himself up before proceeding to fall once more "Ugh ice. I hate ice...stupid...damn..." he grumbled and tried again but ended up flat on his face this time and slid back a few feet.

He tried a few more times and each time he fell and slid farther and farther away from the snow covered bank that now seemed extremely far away. "Damn it!" he yelled and banged his fist on the ground and quickly pulled it between his chest and the ice afterwards because when you punch the ice, it hurts.

His hand throbbed in pulses that made it sing worse each time and the teen clenched his teeth and pulled his hand as close as possible. He waited for the pain to stop enough so he could push himself up to sit. He still held his hand and looked around to see how far out he was.

The middle of the frozen lake.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed and stomped his foot a bit in frustration.

His voice echoed on the iced lake and he felt a smirk appear before yelling again. He yelled for a while though it wasn't as much yells of anger but more along the lines of "I HATE THE DAMN COLD!" or "I'M STUCK HERE AND FELI WON'T STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" or he'd make up a song or two like "Ludwig's a fag and he don't care~ Gilbert's a fag and he don't care~ France is a fag and he don't care~" the song continued on for a while before he ran out of names and sighed. That had to have killed about an hour right?

He pulled off one of his mittens with his teeth and fished through his pockets for his cell phone. He had checked the time right before he walked off.

"Ten minutes..." he stared and just let out an irritated groan and stuffed his phone back into his pocket and put his mitten back on. He spent a few minutes trying to get the mitten back on.

He ended up taking off the other mitten to get the first one on and held his hand up and stared at it with a grin in his "success". He then looked over to his other now exposed hand and glared at it. Trying to pull on his mitten took longer than he thought without taking off the glove he'd just gotten on.

Glancing around he felt something fall on his head. Lovino looked up and held up a mitted hand as he looked up at the clouded sky. White flakes had started to flutter down on him and the lake all around. He shook his head and got rid of the flakes but more soon made another layer on his hair and he just grunted.

"Snow...damn snow..." he grumbled. He decided to try and stand up or he'll get stuck to the ice. Placing his hands on both sides of him and pulling his legs in a bit he pushed with all his strength to get up but he wouldn't move "The hell...?" he muttered and pushed again. Still no movement.

That's when it hit him like an ice ball* to the face.

No really. He got an ice ball hitting the side of his face when he realized what happened.

"What the fuck!" Lovino yelled in pain and put his hands to the side where it hit but recoiled when a burning feeling cut through him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it'd be ice! I was just trying to get your attention!" he heard yelled and the sound of something scraping started to ring in his ears.

"What the hell were you thinking? You dumbass-!" Lovino stopped his rant when he looked over to see someone skating over to him. He sighed and thought _'Why him...? Why now when my ass is stuck to the ice?'_

"Lovi?" the person said as they skated closer.

_'Now I remember why I never come here...' _The Italian turned his head away to hide the fact that his face was heating up a bit "Go the fuck away tomato bastard..." he grumbled but he knew for a fact he had said it much too quiet.

The person was soon next to him "Eres tú! (It is you!)" the person said and bent down and hugged the frozen teen.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" he said and Lovino did his best to push him off.

"Ugh! Damn it Antonio!" he growled "Get off me!"

The Spaniard let go with a smile and crouched to be eye level with the younger two "What're you doing all the way out here?"

Lovino looked away from the older teen "Feli wanted to go wish a Merry Christmas to everyone..."

Antonio laughed, easily piecing it together "So you stomped off when you got to Gil and Ludwig's hose si? Then you ended up sliding onto the lake."

"Shut up..." Lovino mumbled "Now go away."

"Why? I haven't seen you in so long!" Antonio commented and proceeded to hug the other.

The Italian struggled to try and break free but it work too well because the seat of his pants was still frozen to the ice. He tried to push him off again but the older was stronger than him by quite a bit more. He then just sighed and crossed his arms with a red face from the cold and the other pout.

Antonio leaned back a bit to see the other but not enough to release his hug grip. The other's face was cute and red but he noticed something wrong in the brown eyes "¿Eh...? ¿Qué hay de malo Lovi? (Huh...? What's wrong Lovi?)"

"Nothing." Lovino snapped.

"Tell me." Antonio said. The younger shook his head. Their arguing went on for a while as it lightly snowed over them.

After slowly getting more and more annoyed Lovino just yelled at the Spaniard "Feli's probably getting raped by that damn German potato eating bastard and I can't do anything because I keep sliding on the fucking ice so I can't get back to real ground and I can't even get up because my ass is frozen to the fucking ice!" _'And you've been messing with me this whole time.'_ he kept the last part in his head.

"There! Are you happy? Are you god damn happy?" Lovino added.

Antonio stared at the younger teen he had his arms around and was breathing heavily from the little yelling rant he just had. Green eyes watched the small reddened face and the puffs of air that flew between then along with the snowflakes. The silence circled the two.

"What are you staring at?" Lovino asked when the other had gotten a smirk scrawled upon his face.

Antonio gave a small laugh "I can unstick you from the ice."

"How?" the younger asked.

"Do you really want unstuck?"

Lovino rolled his eyes "Duh. My ass doesn't have feeling anymore because it's been frozen for the whole time you asshole."

"Si?" Antonio asked, the playful smirk just seeming to piss off the Italian more.

"God damn yes you-!" the younger wasn't able to get out the insult because his frost bitten lips were soon enveloped in warmth.

His eyes widened at the realization that Antonio, the guy he said he had hated for all these years to cover up the truth, the guy that had helped him when he had been tied to the swings as a kid, the one who freed him from the pole when he was tricked to lick it, that guy was kissing someone like him.

They just stayed like that for a bit in the middle of the winter lake before Lovino felt his body move as his eyelids drooped. Though the only thing his mind was that he was doing something that he had wanted to do for years.

The warmth soon left his lips and the arms left from around him and he opened his eyes all the way as he felt his face change to a dark red "Wh-What'd you do th-that for?"

Antonio laughed "I got you unstuck."

Lovino looked around. Indeed they were standing up normally though he felt colder than he did before. He looked to the ground and his mouth went agape and he started to bang his fists on Antonio's chest like he did as a kid.

"You- You bastard! You made my pants rip!" Lovino yelled. The seat of his pants and the tops of the back of the legs were still stuck to the ice below.

The Spaniard kept laughing at the younger before shifting his skates before picking up the Italian in bridal style "Don't squirm. I don't want to drop you."

"Put me down damn it!" Lovino yelled and tried to wiggle out as Antonio started to skate towards his house on the edge of the lake

"I said not to squirm." Antonio said with a laugh and a smile even though he lost his balance for a second.

Lovino crossed his arms and leaned into Antonio a bit so he wouldn't fall onto the ice "You owe me a new pair of pants..." he mumbled into the others warm thick jacket.

"Si si I know Lovi." the older said as he skated. He leaned over a bit and stole another kiss from the Italian.

"Te amo mi tomate peqeno. (I love you my little tomato.)" Antonio said when he pulled away, leaving the other just to have a thick blush appear.

"I-io...ti amo troppo bastardo. (I-I...I love you too you bastard.)"

_**-XXXX-**_

_**Edit: My spanish was off so it's been fixed! Thank you!**_

_***Ice Ball- When slush ahas been sitting or when you pack snow hard enough it becomes icey. Some people call it something besides and ice ball so that's why I put this here...**_

_**So! That was it!**_

_**I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Nyaah...I'm not too good at this kinda stuff...**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


End file.
